Marcus James Chandler
"Then we run, we rally what allies we can, and we get the hell out of town. We can't risk getting close to heavily populated systems if what Captain Lasky says is true." "Then I guess all those innies we've been hunting are our best hope..." ''-Spartan Commander Chandler to Commander Larose aboard the UNSC Deliverance after receiving the warning from Captain Lasky regarding the Created Coup.'' Early Life Growing up on Cascade and inspired by the fantastical port city of St. Malo, Marcus imagined one day scaling the space tether and venturing off into the stars aboard one of the many ships which frequented the corporate city center. Marcus enlisted at sixteen, 2546, into the UNSC and showed exemplary talent therefore being recruited into the ODST's. Marcus was given command of Ethereal Squad in late 2547 and promoted to corporal. Human Covenant War 2530-2552 ODST-Ethereal Squad Ethereal Squad was active for the final quarter of the human-covenant war and conducted many operations against the Covenant. Specializing in higher risk missions and upon successfully completing multiple 'suicide' missions Ethereal become recognized as a considerably seasoned ODST squad by 2550. Cascade Ethereal were on Cascade when it was attacked by the covenant in 2552. During the battle Ethereal squad was ordered against Chandlers wishes to use the space tether to get off world and regroup for a large scale ODST bombardment into a covenant ship. On route the space elevator was destroyed by covenant forces costing the life of a member of Ethereal Squad. Chandler unable to communicate with command funneled as many civilians out of the city through sewage tunnels, outside the city he was able to call in for an evac ship where the civilians were safely brought off-world. With the majority of the city evacuated the UNSC was able to turn the tide of the battle and fend off the covenant and take back the planet. Chandler was promoted to Gunnery Sergeant and awarded the Medal of Honor in recognition of his performance on Cascade. Battle of Earth During the Battle of Earth, Ethereal Squad was deployed to the Amazon rainforest in the South American Campaign, a four week long operation. Ethereal was notably tasked with deterring Covenant forces excavation efforts in Operation: Up-Stream. Ultimately the UNSC Sirens Bane was able to secure the area and Ethereal escaped aboard the Bane before being redirected to defend the Macapa Space Tether in Northern Brazil. Within Macapa the team was cut off from the Sirens Bane due to Covenant air superiority in the area which forced Ethereal into a drawn out urban operation within the city while the Bane fought tooth and nail to defend the station from above. Macapa was eventually ordered to be levelled and Ethereal lead the final trail of evacuees out of the city returning through sewage and subway systems to lure as many Covenant forces into the city center before using the same subway terminals to escape the explosion. Once Macapa was destroyed Ethereal was evacuated aboard the Bane and once again redirected for an orbital insertion in Africa, missing their date and sustaining heavy damage the Sirens Bane ultimately crashed in the Sahara Desert Egypt where Ethereal assisted in leading the convoy of survivors to an evac point in Egypt where the [[UNSC Call to Valor (FFG-315)|UNSC Call to Valor]] evacuated the survivors from a heavy gun fight the survivors had found themselves entrenched in. After being rescued the Battle For Earth had nearly reached its climax and Ethereal was made aware of the political shift within the Covenant as they were aided by Sangheili forces in the final days of the battle. Working alongside Special Operations Sangheili Ethereal redeployed to Luna where a defensive array had been taken offline. Reestablishing the Luna Shield Array would give UNSC and Sangheili allies a leg up on system security and better data on enemy movements along with a capacity to jam enemy communications. The success of the mission lead to the mass confusion of enemy fleets as the allies were able to counter enemy movements ahead of time and restrict communications out of the vicinity to Earth. Remnant Years 2552-2558 ONI-X-Ray 7 Following the battle of Cascade, more so after the Battle For Earth, Chandler was targetted by ONI recruiters and following the conclusion of the Human-Covenant war became an ONI agent after being commissioned as a Lieutenant stationed as the second in command of X-Ray 7, a team of agents operating aboard the Black Knight a UNSC Prowler in which espionage and sabotage was conducted against remnant factions of the covenant from 2552-2554. X-Ray 7 specifically targeted Jiralhanae factions during the remnant years. While serving within X-Ray 7 operating beyond Human Space Chandler lead an operation to gather intelligence and infiltrate a Jiralhanae sect under the guise of insurrectionist arms dealers. When the deal went south the team was captured all for one member who had remained aboard the Black Knight. Within Jiralhanae custody the team was tortured until Chandler was able to enact an escape plan to which he would act as a diversion until the team could return with the Black Knight to liberate the slave compound. The eventual firefight which took place lead to the death of the Jiralhanae leader and rapid destabilization of the sect as it was later found out the slave revolt mixed with the death of their leader lead to severe infighting and fracturing. After the mission within Jiralhanae territory it was confirmed for Chandler to be scouted as a Spartan IV. Spartan Fireteam Thermal In 2554, now Captain, Chandler was ushered into the spartan iv program as the leader of fireteam Thermal leaving his rank behind. Fireteam Thermal was an intelligence team designed to go far behind enemy lines and conduct espionage and sabotage against enemies of the UNSC. During the early stages of his Spartan career Chandler wore Scout armor Requiem Campaign Fireteam Thermal was deployed prematurely by (at present commanding officer) Del Rio and were immediately cut off from Infinity following its crash. Thermal team encountered hostile promethean forces and were forced into endless teleportors of requiem with the assistance of friendly sentinels who aided the spartans in establishing Citadel, a forward operating base for Thermal team. The team was able to make contact with Infinity before it left the planet and were told by Del Rio to remain there until reinforcements could arrive. The order by Del Rio to remain on the planet was never documented and was used against him in his court martial upon returning to Earth. Spartan Fireteam Leader Chandler and the rest of Thermal remained on the planet and when Infinity returned were reinforced and Citidel became a UNSC landing zone accompanied by the UNSC frigate Call to Valor captained by Commander Larose. With Command Site Citadel and the UNSC Call to Valor as a center of operations for UNSC conquest on the far side of Requiem various joint operations were done prior to the destruction of Requiem. Spartan Chandler was given command of all local Spartan forces operating directly under Spartan Commander Palmer and lead operations which would become catalogued as Thermal Ops / Thermal Operations. It was through this command and Spartan Fireteam Leader Chandler's long list of reputable service that eventually made him a prime candidate as a Spartan Commander himself following his service on Requiem. Post Requiem Upon returning to Earth Thermal team and the captain of the Call to Valor all received awards of service and were stationed aboard the prototype and namesake frigate Deliverance. Upon reporting as the Spartan Commander of the UNSC Deliverance's Spartan contingent Chandler began sporting Ranger mjolnir armor. It is noted that after becoming the Spartan Commander aboard Deliverance and leaving Fireteam Thermal, Chandler continued to wear the Fireteam's patch on his armor. As the Spartan Commander of spartan forces on Deliverance and acting XO Chandler was no longer attached to Thermal team. Under his command were 38 Spartans in six fireteams. The Deliverance conducted its maiden voyage beyond enemy lines in old UNSC colonies and on the edge of UNSC space fighting off remnant forces and dissolving insurrectionists'. During his time on the Deliverance Spartan Commander Chandler acted as XO and Spartan Commander aboard the Deliverance. UNSC Deliverance Acting as XO and Spartan Commander of six Spartan IV Fireteams Chandler assisted in ship wide operations along with administrative functions second to Commander Larose. While patrolling the outer regions of Human Space and combating Insurrectionist and Remnant forces alike Chandler primarily lead the Spartan Operations on board. Overseeing the Spartan operations aboard Deliverance during her time combating insurrectionist and remnant forces Chandler less frequently engaged directly with the enemy however joining his Spartans on mission as often as he could. During the Barstow Campaign notably and the siege of the Le'rukah battle station alongside Jaeter allied forces Chandler was leading the teams from the front lines. Created Conflict In early November of 2558 the Deliverance picks up a long range burst communications from the Infinity warning of the Created uprising and directing forces to avoid Human settlements and deter from long range communications if possible. A short report of the known capacity, influence, and known colonies or A.I. who have come under Created control is played on loop. Spartan Command Chandler and Commander Larose discuss the next course of action in response to the Created and determine they need to forward Lasky's message as much as possible. Spartan Commander Chandler assisted with the preparation and evacuation operations of Jaeter and aboard the Deliverance assisted with guiding the Jaeter Colonial Fleet into the unknown regions of space to flee Created forces. Notably Chandler was suffering from restlessness being on the run and was eager to get boots back on the ground when the make-shift fleet arrived at a trinary star system and established a preliminary outpost for the Jaeter forces. Discovery Crux Installation 02 In flee of Created controlled space Chandler lead multiple operations of the Spartan forces aboard Deliverance in hopes of gathering allies, fighting off enemies, and searching for something to give humanity an edge. During random system jumps the Deliverance was able to locate a Forerunner artifact. Following a skirmish against Created allied Sangheili the Deliverance was able to retrieve the artifact which held the coordinates to the Crux installation. When the UNSC Deliverance documented its discovery of the Crux Installation, Spartan Commander Chandler eventually went within the installation alongside Fireteams Desert and Thermal to investigate. Within the strange layers of semi-organic-like material which covered the Installation the group came into contact with 02A Inhibited Catalogue, the monitor of the installation. Catalogue informed Spartan Commander Chandler of the purpose and summary of the history of the Crux Installations, revealing there were more than one, and that they were entering an intentional decay state due to Cortana's rise to power with her Created. During contact with the installations monitor, Catalogue, the team learned details regarding the ancient history of Humanity and of the war fought against the forerunners eons ago. The team was only able to extract a limited amount of data and information regarding the installation before it became extremely instable due to its state of decay, additionally Catalogue alerted the Spartans to the incoming slip space distortion from a Guardian Custode. Being likely sent by Cortana the team quickly evacuated the Installation and fled the system aboard the Deliverance. Unknowingly to the crew of the Deliverance the monitor of the Crux installation had imprinted upon the ships subsystems and lead their slip-space escape vector to Adytum. Adytum Personality & Record Personality Chandler has been categorized as a highly independent thinker. Most just refer to him as extremely stubborn however often it seems to be for the better. His distaste for corruption has forced Chandler to deal with a lot of internal strife throughout his military career. While sincerely concerned with and loyal to humanity, he often wonders if the UEG is necessarily the best governing body for it. These clear sympathies towards some insurrection ideals also extends to xeno-relations as well. Chandler's ability to separate personal attachment for the sake of logic is an instinctive trait and allows him to see the members of the covenant in a more Human light. Without hesitation Chandler will sacrifice himself for his team, or push the button on a million innocent lives for the greater good if necessary. His determination and unwavering resolve makes him the lethal asset he is, his questionable attitude towards the U.E.G. and sympathies towards the insurrectionists is not however a question of his turning to terrorist organizations but rather it motivates Chandler to ensure morality and sensibility over blind faith. Chandler personally finds it understandable but also an example of impatience and laziness for the insurrection to exist at all rather than political movements with legitimacy being organized. Record * 2547: Completed ODST training, given leadership of Ethereal Squad, push button to Corporal, UNSC MC * 2548: Promoted to Sargent. * 2550: Promoted to Staff Sargent. * 2552: Promoted to Gunnery Sargent following the defense of Cascade. Later that year commissioned as a LT. UNSC Navy and became an O.N.I. agent. * 2554: Promoted to Captain, later requisitioned for the Spartan Operations Branch. Upon entering Spartan Operations Chandler was classified as a Spartan Fireteam Leader, paygrade SR71/O-4 * 2558: Reached SR130 during tour on Requiem, assigned as Spartan Commander of the UNSC Deliverance. Trivia * Spartan Chandler and Spartan River have been part of the same small team units since the start of their military careers in 2547 within Ethereal Squad, moving to X-Ray 7 together, and then into the Spartan Operations within the same fireteam. * Prefers the MAR-16 over the DMR which he previously held dear. * It is postulated that Chandler may possess a Geas or Genesong due to multiple cases of unexplained knowledge and tactics along with dreams eerily reminiscent of events which transpired during the Human-Forerunner War.Category:Michael.Dreams Category:RP: Deliverance Category:SPARTAN Category:SPARTAN-IV Category:Barrow